La fumée et l'acier
by love-in-a-bottle
Summary: Tous les opposaient,ils étaient les meilleures recrues,ils se détestaient,mais le jour ou il vont devoir faire équipe ils vont peux à peux se rapprocher...L'histoire de Smoker et Hina depuis leur entrée dans l'académie de la marine jusqu'a héhé vous verez
1. La fille aux cheveux roses

Smoker venait de commencer sa 2ème année à l'académie de East-blue et déjà il était l'une des meilleures recrues , alors qu'il n'avait que 19 ans il surpassait tout ses professeurs , tout le monde savait que plus tard il deviendrait haut-gradé .

Hélas à cause de sa puissance il ne s'était pas fait que des amis …

Le premier jour de son entrée en deuxième année il s'ennuyait déjà , les cours étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante pour lui et le blabla incessant des professeurs sur « la justice absolue « l'exaspérait au plus au point , il préférait se faire sa propre opinion de la justice .

Ce jour là au début d'un cour , leur professeur leurs annonça qu'il y allait avoir une nouvelle recrue à l'académie . A ce moment là entra dans la classe une fille grande , mince et plutôt jolie . Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et de beaux yeux foncés . Mais l'on devinait quand même qu'elle devait être assez musclée et dans son regard brillait la lueur de la détermination . Elle se dirigea vers un banc isolé , s'y assit , croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda les autres recrues avec un air de supériorité assez énervant .

- Je vous présente Hina , dit le professeur , elle vient de l'académie de North blue en général c'est très rare quand une femme peut entrer a l'académie de la marine mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences , elle est redoutable !!

Derrière Smoker des rires se firent entendre , apparament les autres recrues avaient du mal a croire qu'une femme puisse être « redoutable » .

Mais la fille n'y prêta guère attention , elle se contenta juste de jeter un regard méprisant à Smoker et aux autres .

Les jours suivants , elle du faire face au moqueries machistes et vulgaires des autres recrues , mais elle les ignoraient , elle était toujours seule , elle mangeait seule , elle étudiait seule , a vrais dire elle n'était pas du tout sociable .

Mais ce fut lors des entrainement qu'elle montra qu'elle était vraiment « redoutable » . En effet , elle avait mangé un fruit du démon , le fruit constricteur , qui lui permettait d'emprisonner dans des anneaux d'acier tout ce qui entrait en contact avec son corp , et elle seule savait briser ces anneaux d'acier .

Très vite elle fut considérée comme une des meilleures recrues , elle battait tout le monde sauf Smoker .

Mais elle était quand même considérée comme meilleure que lui car même si au niveau de la force ils étaient à égalité , contrairement à Smoker elle ne contredisait jamais les professeurs, ne s'emportait

jamais contre eux et respectait strictement le règlement. Alors que Smoker , lui , ne cessait de recevoir des punitions de ses professeurs et était complètement indifférent au règlement , il fumait toujours des cigares malgré les remarques des professeurs .

Lui et Hina était complètement opposés .

Lui , il la haîssait , il haîssait son air constant de supériorité , il haîssait sa manière de parler d'elle à la 3ème personne , il haîssait sa façon de respecter à la lettre le règlement , il haîssait son beau visage , ses longs cheveux roses , et surtout il la haîssait car c'était la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête .

Elle , elle haîssait sa manie de fumer 2 cigares à la fois , elle haîssait le ton insolent avec lequel il parlait , et elle haîssait le fait que ce soit lui le seul capable de lui tenir tête .

Mais malgré tout naissait peux à peux une sorte d'admiration mutuelle entre eux 2 : Hina admirait le sens de l'honneur de Smoker , et Smoker admirait sa détermination .

En effet elle était la seule femme de l'académie et beaucoup de garçon trouvaient ridicule qu'une « gonzesse » puisse être une des meilleures élèves de l'académie .

Il y avait surtout une bande de garçon qui ne cessaient de l'insulter , de la traiter de « sale pute » , ou de lui faire des remarques du genre : « hé ! la fille aux cheveux roses c'est combien pour une nuit ? » ,

mais Hina les ignorait , elle se moquait de leurs remarques , tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être la meilleure et la seule personne qui l'empêchait de réaliser son objectif c'était Smoker .

Malgré qu'elle le haîssait , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le placer au-dessus des autres recrues , en effet , lui , ne se moquait jamais d'elle et ne rigolait jamais lorsqu'une des recrues racontait une blage vulgaire sur elle .

De plus elle devai avouer qu'il était fort , très fort , assez pour réussir à lui tenir tête .

Un jour au milieu de l'année toutes le recrues durent se réunir dans la cour , leurs professeurs devaient leurs annocer une nouvelle très importante .

Comme vous le savez tous , au bout de votre 2ème année les meilleures d'entre vous iront à l'académie du Q.G sur Grandline , là-bas , en fin d'année les meilleures d'entre pourront occuper le poste de sergent ou de sergent chef à bord sur le navire d'un capitaine de la marine , vous y irez par groupe de 2 , nous avons déjà formé ces groupes afin de vous entrainer à travailler en équipe avec votre partenaire .

Sur les 100 groupes que nous avons formé , seuls 25 iront à l'académie du QG , et là , seuls 15 groupes partiront a bord d'un navire de capitaines de la marines , les autres seront redirigés vers d'autres services de la marine .

Précisons que parmis les capitaines qui acceptent de vous prendre à bord il y a le vice-amiral Garp , le vice-amiral Shenjo et le vice-amiral Kuzan .

Le professeur fit une pause de nombreux murmures se firent entendre dans la cour .

Bien , reprit il , pour vous préparez au travail en équipe vous allez partir pendant 2 semaines sur Wild Island , là-bas vous allez vivre 2 semaines d'entrainement intensif avec votre partenaire ? Pour voir avec qui vous serez nous avons écrit les groupes sur le panneau du réfectoire .

Smoker se dirigea vers le réfectoire , il se demandait avec qui il serait , surement un idiot sans compétences se disait-il , il poussa un soupire et regarda le tableau :

Groupe 1 : Hina et Smoker

Hina… Il allait être avec la seule personne qui savait facilement lui tenir tête , idiot de professeurs !!

Il poussa un grognement et s'éloigna du tableau , 2 semaines d'entrainement intensif avec elle …ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout , il était habitué à être en rivalité avec elle , pas à être son partenaire , mais bon il faudrait faire avec ...

…lui et « miss parfaite » , pfff non mais vraiment !!


	2. Hina est ma partenaire

**CHAP 2 : ****Hina est ma partenaire .**

2 jours après le discours des professeurs , un bateau de la marine vint chercher les élèves pour les conduire à Wild Island .

- Montez tous à bord et gagnez tous votre cabine avec votre partenaire ! hurla un homme , le capitaine du navire sans doute .

Le voyage durera 1 semaine , durant cette semaine vous aurez votre en entrainement comme à l'académie , on est pas ici pour être en vaccances !! Maintenan allez tous à votre cabine .

Smoker se dirigeau vers sa cabine , lorsqu'il entra , il remarqua des bagages sur le lit d' Hina , elle avait déjà du venir les déposer . Alors qu'il allumait ses cigares Hina entra dans la cabine .

Tiens , tiens , monsieur l'enfumeur , dit-elle , alors ça ne froisse pas trop tn orgueil d'être avec moi ?

…

Ho , je t'en prie Smoker ne fumes pas tes cigares ici , pourquoi ne vas-tu pas fumer dehors comme tout le monde …

Occupe toi de tes jolies petites fesses , OK ?! dit Smoker

Oh , Smoker , nous sommes partenaires maintenant , alors faisons des efforts , vas fumer dehor et promis je m'occuperai de mes jolies petites fesses .

Smoker commençait à s'énerver , il ne supportait pas recevoir d'ordres et encore moins d'Hina .

IL jeta ses cigares , ouvrit la porte , sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le pont .

Le soir après avoir mangé il se dirigea vers sa cabine , Hina était déjà dedans et lisait un livre , elle ne dit pas un mot quand il entra, elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard . Smoker entra dans la salle de bain et pris une douche , quand il sorti Hina était déjà couchée et dormait . Il regarda son visage et se dit qu'elle était vraiment très belle , en fait Smoker dut reconnaitre que c'était l'une des plus belle femme qu'il n'avait vu .

Et là-dessus il s'endormit .

Le lendemain à 6h du matin , toutes les recrues étaient sur le pont , toutes sauf Hina .

Smoker remarqua sa disparition quelques minutes avant l'entrainement , ce n'était pas normal , se dit-il , « miss parfaite » ne raterait pour rien au monde un entrainement .

Il décida de partir à sa recherche , tant pis pour l'entrainement . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à s'inquiéter , même si il haîssait Hina , elle était sa partenaire .

Il se dirigea vers sa cabine quand il entendit , des bruits qui provenaient d'une des cabines du fonds , il couru vers la cabine d'où venaient les bruits .

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec la bande de garçons qui ne cessaient d'insulter Hina , la bande de Shoji , une recrue qui était un excellent sabreur et également le fils du capitaine du navire .

Par terre était étendue Hina , elle avait des menottes en granite marin qui l'affaiblissaient et l'empechaient d'utiliser ses pouvoirs .

Hina avait une partie de ses vêtements déchirés , son nez était cassé et son corp était couvert d'hématomes .

Hé bien quoi Smoker , tu t'inquiètes pour ta partenaire ? Toi aussi tu t'intéresses à elle ? Il faut pas mon vieux , dit Shoji , nous aussi ont la trouve jolie ta partenaire , mais vut qu'elle voulait pas venir avec nous on a du utiliser la force , il fallait lui faire comprendre que les femmes on en a pas besoin à la marine .

Hein ma jolie ?

Ordure … , murmura Hina

Shoji lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage .

Hé bien on fait moins la maligne sans ses pouvoirs .

Smoker ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir , même si il haîssait Hina , il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter et la voir ainsi , tellement faible et sans défense à cause de cette ordure de Shoji le mit hors de lui .

Withe out ! cria-t-il

Il transforma ses bras en fumée Shoji et ses amis furent pris dans la fumée et Smoker les projeta contre le mur , ensuite il les fit s'écraser contre le sol .

Smoker … murmura Hina … Pourquoi…

Elle s'évanoui , Smoker la pris dans ses bras et courru jusqu'à l'infirmerie .

Que lui est il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière .

Elle s'est fait tabasser par Shoji et sa bande , dit Smoker

Shoji ? Le fils du capitaine ? Ca m'étonne de lui , dit l'infirmière, vous êtes sur que c'était bien lui ?

Si je vous le dit ! Maintenant occupez vous d'elle .

La pauvre , son nez est cassé et elle a plusieurs côtes fêlées , et puis il y a cette profonde entaille à la cuisse . Avez-vous la clé des menottes ?

Oui , dit Smoker en effet il l'avait prise dans la poche de Shoji .

Bien , maintenant retournez à votre cabine .

Ca vas pas ? Je reste près d'elle .

-C'est lui papa , c'est lui et sa copine qui nous ont attaqué.

Smoker se retourna et reconnu Shoji et son père , le capitaine du bateau , le capitaine Shenjo .

- Smoker , hurla le capitaine , est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous vraiment attaqué mon fils avec miss Hina ?

- Pfff , n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Smoker et il raconta la vraie histoire

- Ne le croit pas , dit Shoji , la fille a commencé à nous agresser et puis il l'a rejointe et s'y est mis aussi , heureusement j'ai réussi neutraliser la fille avec des menottes de granite marin .

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? dit le capitaine , mon fils n'a que 15 ans alors que vous vous en avez 19 et miss Hina 17 , c'est honteux !

- Vous êtes débile ou quoi ? répondit Smoker , ça crève les yeux qu'il ment . Hina est ma partenaire , alors je l'ai défendue .

- Ah bon ? Alors comment expliquer vous que mon fils et ses amis son couverts de blessure alors que vous , vous n'avez rien ?

- Et Hina alors ? dit Smoker

- Ah , la femme ? Hé bien , c'est normal , c'est une femme , c'est un peux normal qu'elle se soit fait battre par Shoji , car lui , c'est un homme .

- Espèce de crétin , cria Smoker , même si c'est un homme votre débile de fils est un milliard de fois moins fort qu'Hina .

- Smoker , cria le capitaine , non seulement vous agressez mon fils , mais en plus vous manquez de respect à un de vos supérieurs , soyez sur que quand nous serons de retout à l'académie vous allez le regretter .

- Allez au diable ! dit Smoker , et il sortit de l'infirmerie .

Hina n'allait pas bien ,Smoker passa le plus de temps possible près d'elle , pendant 2 jours il ne mangea pas , il ne dormit pas , il ne fuma pas .

La voir si faible l'avait profondément marqué , et tous les autres qui s'imaginaient qu'Hina était forcément plus faible car elle était une femme l'exaspérait .

Enfin le 3ème jour elle se réveilla.

Smoker … dit elle

Ca va ? demanda Smoker .

J'ai déjà été mieux . Merci , dit Hina , si tu n'étais pas venu je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé .

…

Néanmoins , n'était-ce pas un peux exagéré de les tabasser ainsi ? Shoji est le fils du capitaine et puis j'aurais bien aimé moi aussi m'occuper de lui , mais maintenant que tu l'as mis en miette ça ne va plus être possible , dit Hina en reprenant son habituel air de supériorité .

Smoker sourit décidément cette femme avait du cran .

Et que vat il arriver à Shoji et ses amis ? demanda Hina

Rien , dit Smoker .

Comment ça « rien » ?

Smoker lui raconta tout à propos du mensonge de Shoji .

Imbécile , dit Hina

C'est beau la reconnaissance , répondit Smoker

Imbécile , qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'insulter le capitaine , tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

Ne me fais pas la morale d'accord ? Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait cette pourriture couvre son fils alors que celui-ci t'a …

Tu as raison , excuse moi . Si tu savais j'ai honte , je me suis faite avoir par une ruse de débutant .

Tu n'as pas avoir honte , dit Smoker , c'est plutôt eux qui devraient avoir honte , d'avoir fait ce qu'ils ont fait , ils se croient tous permis parce que , eux , ce sont des hommes et toi une femme .

Monsieur , dit l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer , vous êtes resté ici pendant 2 jours sans dormir et vous n'avez presque pas mangé , maintenant que miss Hina est réveillée vous devriez allez vous reposer …

Et l'infirmière quitta la pièce .

Tu es resté près de moi pendant tout ce temps ? dit Hina

Qu'est ce que tu croyais , tu es ma partenaire , répondit Smoker.

A ce moment , sur le visage d'Hina il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'air de supériorité qui énervait tant Smoker . Et ce dernier vit qu'Hina vait été touchée , touchée au plus profond d'elle-même .

Smoker sentit une barrière dans son cœur céder , cett femme avait du cran , c'était une battante , il l'admirait .

Hina aussi avait sentit une barrière céder dans son cœur , jusqu'à maintenant elle avait toujours considéré Smoker comme un supérieur aux autres recrues , mais elle le considérait comme un homme orgueilleux et égoîste .

Mais maintenant … il était resté pendant 2 jours à son chevet , et lui au moins il la traitait comme une égale et pas comme une « gonzesse » et cela l'avait profondément touchée .

Elle planta ses beaux yeux foncés dan ceux de Smoker et dit :

-Merci .

- Ya pas de quoi , répondit Smoker , mais maintenant je dois y aller, remets toi vite .

- Ne t'en fais pas , dit Hina et elle lui sourit

C'était la première fois que Smoker la voyait sourire , elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait se dit il .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : Alors , elle vous plait ma fic ? J'espère que oui !!!! Ne vous en faites pas il y aura encore plein de chapitres , il faut juste que je les tapes sur mon ordi . Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai déjà écrit 110 pages __mais il va falloir que je les tapes toutes sur l'ordi ._

_J'espère que vous aussi vous êtes fan de Smoker et Hina _

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_( et continuez à lire ma fic ^^ )_

_XXXXX life-in-a-bottle XXXXXXXXX_


	3. Wild Island

**Chap 3 : Wild Island **

2 jours plus tard Hina était complètement remise , alors que

pour une personne normale ça aurait pris une semaine ou plus, l'infirmière attribuait cela à l'incroyable énergie d'Hina .

Le capitaine les avertit qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Wild Island .

Lorsque Smoker entra dans la cabine il trouva Hina en train d'écrire , il remarqua qu'elle avait repris son habituel air de supériorité .

-Bonjour , dit elle

-Tu es déjà sortie de l'infirmerie ? demanda Smoker

-Oui et je suis en pleine forme , dis moi Smoker tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit de fumer à l'intérieur du bateau , lorsque je suis entrée ça sentait tellement le cigare que j'ai dut aérer pendant au moins deux heures .

-Pffffffff

-Le capitaine a dit que nous arriverions bientôt à Wild

Island et il a également ajouté qu'il était interdit de fumer.

-Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne , dit Smoker

-Pffff , Hina énervée , enfin bon ça ne servira à rien de discuter , tu es tellement borné … bon je vais me doucher

Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la salle de bain Smoker sorti 2 cigares de sa veste et les alluma , et voila la véritable Hina était revenue , mais néanmoins le ton de sa voix était moin dur qu'a l'ordinaire .

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Hina sorti , ses longs cheveux roses étaient mouillés et dégoulinaient sur son peignoir , elle n'avait presque plus de trace de son agression , seul une plaie à la jambe peinait a cicatriser .

Remarquant le regard que Smoker jetait à sa plaie , Hina dit :

-ça devrait bientôt cicatriser , d'après l'infirmière je devrais juste garder un légère cicatrice , rien de grave , ce n'est pas la première et surement pas la dernière cicatrice que j'aurai.

Lorsque elle remarqua que Smoker fumait elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaires .

-Bonne nuis monsieur le fumeur .

- Bonne nuit .

Le lendemain alors que Smoker et Hina se rendaient sur le pont ils croisèrent Shoji dans le couloire .

-Tiens vlà le fumeur , dit il , tiens t'es déjà remise toi ? Dommage j'aurais bien voulu que tu restes un peux plus longtemps à l'infirmerie , mais bon … Parce que au cas ou t'aurais pas compris , sur ce bateau il y a pas de place pour une gonzelle tu piges ? Car les sales putes comme toi on en a pas besoin à la marine , alors un bon conseil casse…

Shoji ne sut pas achever sa phrase car Smoker l'avait coincé contre le mur et s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing .

-Smoker ! Non ! dit Hina en posant la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci . Ne fait pas ça , c'est justement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses , ne cède pas à la provocation , ce serait débile que tu te fasses virer de la marine à cause d'une ordure pareille.

Smoker ne bougeait pas .

-Smoker ! dit Hina en laissant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier .

Cela eu un effet apaisant sur Smoker qui se détourna de Shoji .

-Viens Hina , dit il .

Et ils s'éloignèrent en laissant un Shoji furieux derrière eux .

Le lendemain le bateau accosta enfin sur Wild Island .

Les recrues furent toutes conduites ver le camp de marine qui se situait en plein milieu de la jungle .

-Bienvenue à vous , dit le colonel Osaki le responsable du camp , ces deux semaines vous allez vivre un entrainement intensif . Maintenant vous êtes 200 , mais seulement 140 c'est-à-dire 70 groupes continueront leur formation à l'académie après ces deux semaines , les autres iront servir sur différent poste de la marine comme mousses .

La première semaine fut très éprouvantes pour les recrues , seul quelque groupes arrivaient encore à tenir le rythme , et parmi eux celui formé de Smoker et Hina était sans aucun doute le meilleure . A eux deux ils formaient un duo destructeur , invincible et peux à peux les autres recrues commencèrent à regarder Hina avec de plus en plus de respect , ils comprenaient enfin qu'elle méritait sa place à l'académie .

Smoker et Hina réussissaient toutes les épreuves , même le colonel Osaki fut impressionné par leurs performances , même si elle en imposait moins que l'homme pour la carrure , la femme était redoutable , elle coordonnait parfaitement sa technique d'attaque corps à corps avec ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon , quand à l'homme son pouvoir du fruit du démon était effrayant , de plus comme tous les logia il était impossible de lui causer de blessures physique , le colonel Osaki en était sur , plus tard ces deux là deviendraient haut gradés .

Ils étaient arrivés à Wild Island depuis 10 jours quand ils furent tous convoqués dans la cour par le colonel Osaki .

-J'espère que depuis votre arrivée vous vous êtes améliorés et que vous êtes devenus plus forts mais comme je l'ai déjà dit seul 70 groupes pourront continuer leur formation à l'académie , pour vous départagez chaque groupe vat être dispersé dans la jungle ou vous devrez affronter les autres groupes , à la fin les 70 groupes qui restants rentreront à l'académie , les autres deviendront mousses . Donc vous allez devoir rester 3 jours dans la jungle , si vous rentrez à la base cela signifie que vous déclarez forfait . Bon maintenant retournez tous à vos chambres , l'épreuve commence demain à 5 heure du matin .

Alors qu'ils regagnaient leur chambre Smoker vit que Hina paraissait de très bonne humeur .

-Pourquoi cet excès de bonne humeur ? lui demanda Smoker .

-A ton avis , on va croiser Shoji dans la jungle ?

-J'espère que oui , répondit Smoker

Et il vit alors un petit sourire cruel se dessiner sur le lèvres d'Hina .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila maintenant 10 heures que Smoker et Hina étaient dans la jungle et tous les groupes qui les avaient attaqué avaient été battus sans aucune difficulté .

Maintenant ils marchaient dans une clairière au coulaient une très grande rivière .

-Tiens , tiens , qui voila ! Mais c'est le fumeur et sa copine , dit une voix dans leurs dos .

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Shoji et à son partenaire , un certain Kiosuke .

- Oh ! Shoji ! Comme on se retrouve , dit Hina .

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Kyosuke fonçait sur elle , son sabre en main . Hina évita sans aucune difficulté la lame , tendit le bras et emprisonna Kyosuke dans un des ses anneaux d'acier , ensuite elle l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre avec l'un de ses formidables coups de pieds , et Kyosuke ne se releva pas .

- Salope ! hurla Shoji et il s'élança sur elle .

Il sortit ses deux sabres , sa rapidité surpris un peux Hina qui évita les sabres de justesse , elle s'abaissa rapidement et envoya sa jambe dans une des jambes de Shoji et les emprisonna dans un anneau s'acier .

Grace à cela , Shoji perdit sa rapidité et Hina n'eu aucun mal à emprisonner l'autre jambe de son adversaire , ainsi que chacun de ses poignets dans des anneaux d'acier et pour finir, pivota et lui donna un incroyable coup de poing , qui projeta Shoji des mètres plus loin , ou il ne bougea plus du tout .

-Ah ! Ca fait du bien , dit Hina .

-Jolie performance , dit Smoker

-J'aime quand tu reconnais mes capacités , dit Hina avec un petit sourire ironique .

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna , elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une lame qui fendait l'air puis elle ressenti une douleur immense , en portant ses mains à son ventre elle sentit une longue et profonde plaie , sa combinaison se tachait de sang …

-Salaud , dit Smoker , comment oses tu attaquer quelqu'un par derrière !

Et Smoker s'élança vers Shoji .

Shoji , lui sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair un gant de sa poche et l'enfila . Smoker reconnu ce gant , c'était celui du capitaine , du père de Shoji , Shoji avait dut le voler à son père , ce gant était fait en partie de minerai de granit marin , il neutralisait les pouvoirs du fruit du démon .

Shoji agrippa le bras de Smoker , et Smoker se sentit bizarre comme si il tombait dans l'eau , il envoya son poing dans la figure de Shoji , mais ce dernier ne lacha pas .

Shoji pivota et envoya Smoker dans la rivière , malheureusement pour Shoji , Smoker réussit à l'entrainer avec lui dans l'eau .

Shoji fut immédiatement emporté par le courant tandis que Smoker , lui , était bloqué grâce à un rocher , mais il sentait ses forces le quitter peux à peux , bientôt il ne saurait plus lutter contre le courant qui l'emportait vers le fond .

-Tiens bon Smoker , dit Hina qui se relevait .

Elle était pâle et une grande tache sombre apparaissait sur sa combinaison . Elle courrut prendre une corde dans son sac , attacha un bout de la corde à une arbre et l'autre à sa taille et se jeta dans la rivière .

Elle savait qu'elle ne savait pas nager à cause de son fruit du démon , mais elle espérait être emportée grâce au courant vers Smoker , ensuite elle n'aurait qu'a regagner la berge en tirant sur la corde .

Smoker lâcha .

Il sentit l'eau de la rivière entrer dans sa bouche , aller dans ses poumons .

Alors qu'il était emporté vers le fond , il sentit une main l'agripper .

Ensuite il se sentit remonté vers le haut .

Puis ce fut le noir complet .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors vous vous demander ce qui vas ce passer hein ?_

_Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que dans le prochain chapitre , il y aura une grotte au clair de lune ou Hina et Smoker devront passer la nuit … et il y aura aussi une lettre qui apporte une très mauvaise nouvelle … Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre !!!_

_Bizzzzzzzzzz ( et continuez à lire ma fic ^^ )_

_Love-in-a-bottle_


	4. Un clair de lune et une lettre

**Chap 4 : Un clair de lune et une lettre .**

Quand Smoker ouvrit les yeux , la nuit était presque tombée et Hina était là , étendue contre lui , apparement elle avait dut s'évanouir après les avoir sorti de la rivière .

Smoker lui détacha la corde qu'elle s'était nouée autours de la taille .

-Smoker , ca va ? dit Hina en ouvrant les yeux .

-Oui et toi ?

-J'ai déjà été mieux , répondit elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Laisse moi voir ta blessure .

-Non , ne t'en fais pas , dit Hina , ce n'est pas si grave que ça .

-Tu rigoles ? Il faut la soigner , ne discute pas .

-…

Smoker prit la trousse de secours qu'on avait donné à chaque groupe et souleva la chemise d'Hina au dessus du nombril . La plaie était assez profonde , il fallait absolument la désinfecter .

-Hé beh , tu risque d'avoir une belle cicatrice , dit Smoker

Il prit la bouteille d'alcool qui était dans la trousse de secours et imbiba un chiffon avec , ensuite désinfecta la plaie avec . Hina ne dit rien mais Smoker voyait qu'elle souffrait .

Enfin il prit un bandage et pansa la plaie avec .

-Merci , dit Hina .

-C'est moi qui devrait te dire merci , dit Smoker , tu t'es jetée à l'eau pour me sauver alors que tu ne pouvais pas nage .

-Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te noyer , de plus j'avais une dette envers toi et puis tu es mon partenaire .

-… j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme partenaire , dit Smoker .

Hina sourit .

-Moi aussi j'ai de la chance d'avoir un homme comme toi comme partenaire .

Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait se dit Smoker .

Et il se surprit admirer Hina , oui , il l'admirait en tant que recrue de la marine et en tant que personne , il savait que c'était extrêmement rare qu'une femme entre dans la marine, il se demandait quelles motivations pouvaient bien pousser une jeune femme de 18 ans à quitter sa famille pour s'enrôler dans la marine .

-on devrait trouver un endroit ou dormir , dit Hina .

-Tu as raison , dit Smoker en essayant de chasser Hina de ses pensées .

Ils se mirent en route , la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et un magnifique clair de lune éclairait la jungle quand ils découvrirent enfin un abris , c'était une grotte bien spacieuse . Hina fit un feux et Smoker alla chercher à manger .

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard , il était de retour avec un gros cerf qu'ils firent cuire .

Malgré le feux il faisait très froid et avec vêtements humides n'arrangeaient rien du tout .

Hina frissonna , Smoker lui aussi , même avec sa veste qui avait séchée , avait froid , il sortit deux cigares de sa veste , pour se réchauffer il fumait toujours .

Hina soupira , voulu se lever mais ne réussi qu'a tituber quelques mètres ensuite elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et s'écrasa par terre heureusement un nuage de fumée amorti sa chute .

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas trop , dit Smoker

-Je t'en prie Smoker , ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire .

-Pfffff… bonne nuit .

-…bonne nuit

Mais ni Smoker , ni Hina ne surent s'endormir . Hina commença à claquer des dents .

-Brrr…il fait trop froid .

Smoker retira sa veste et la lança sur Hina . Hina le regarda surprise de ce geste de générosité peux habituel de son partenaire .

-Merci , dit elle .

Et elle sentit une petite sentation apaisante l'envahir , une sensation qui n'était peut être pas due uniquement à la veste de Smoker …

Elle regarda son partenaire , et lui sourit , c'était assez rare quand elle souriait à un quelqu'un , mais Smoker le méritait bien , lui au moins il avait la mentalité d'un vrai marine , pas comme ces lavette du genre de Shoji .

Cette nuit là vers 2 heures du matin …

2 ombres se faufilent dans les buissons près de la grotte ou Smoker et Hina dorment .

-Tu es bien sur que c'est eux ? demanda une des ombres .

-Décidément tu es un vrai crétin , Kyosuke , bien sur que c'est eux , regarde on voit la veste de Smoker .

-Bon alors c'est quoi le plan , demande une des ombres qui en réalité était Kyosuke .

-Eh bien , on les prends par surprise et on les dégommes , répond l'autre ombre qui en réalité était Shoji .

-Ecoute Shoji , je veux pas dire mais tu es sur qu'on arrivera a les dégommer , c'est quand même les deux recrues les plus fortes de l'académie .

-Mais bien sur , j'ai réussi a récupérer le gant de granite marin ou fond de la rivière , avec ça ils n'ont aucune chance , regarde … Argh !!!!!

-Ca va pas de crier ? Ils pourraient nous entendre !

-Mon gant !! Il y a une minute il était dans ma poche et maintenant …

-Quoi tu as perdu le gant ?

-Vite cherche par terre il a surement du tomber de ma poche , dit Shoji .

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit une voix narquoise en agitant le gant devant le nez de Shoji .

-Argh !!!! C'est l'enfumeur !! Vite barrons nous ! dit Kyosuke .

-Une minute , dit une autre voix dans leur dos , vous ne croyez quand même pas que l'on va vous laisser partir comme ça , surtout toi Shoji , on a un compte a régler je crois .

- Putain , la fille aussi est réveillée , s'exclama Shoji .

Hina les regarda tout deux avec son habituel air de supériorité et avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquiver le moindre geste elle les envoya avec un magnifique coup de pied s'écraser contre un rocher dix mètres plus loin .

Ensuite Smoker les emprisonna dans un nuage de fumée et les les envoya s'écraser bien loin dans la jungle .

-Ils sont pathétiques , dit Hina , comment des minables pareils peuvent faire partie de l'académie .

Smoker ne dit rien mais au fond il approuvait Hina .

-Bon maintenant que l'on est réveillé , autant se mettre en route tout de suite .

-Oui allons y .

Ils prirent leurs affaires et se mirent en route . Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant un précipice tellement profond qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond .

Le seul moyen de le traverser était un tronc d'arbre qui l'enjambait .

Smoker , se projeta sur l'autre bord grâce a un nuage de fumée .

-Tu veux que je t'aide , demanda Smoker en voyant Hina hésiter à monter sur l'arbre .

-Pff , je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule Smoker .

-Très bien , répondit celui-ci en la regardant un sourire en coin

Il savait que c'était la fierté qui avait poussé Hina a refusé son aide , et il se demandait jusque ou cette fierté la mènerait .

Hina posa un pied sur le pont , puis deux , et elle avança au dessus du précipice . Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment ou elle baissa les yeux et vit le vide en dessous d'elle , à ce moment elle vacilla , paralysée par le vide en dessous d'elle . Smoker vit les mains d'Hina trembler de plus en plus .

Et il jugea que cette fois , qu'Hina soit d'accord ou pas n'avait pas d'importance , il devait l'aider .

Un nuage de fumée prit Hina par la taille et la souleva .

-Smoker ! Crétin ! Redépose moi tout de suite ! Hina est vexée !

Mais Smoker ne l'écouta pas et le nuage de fumée déposa Hina sur l'autre rive .

Smoker regarda Hina et vit de la fureur dans ses yeux .

-Smoker ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seule .

-Ne dis pas de bêtises , tu avais le vertige , tu aurais pu tomber .

Hina lui lança un regard assassin , en ce moment la chose qui lui aurait fait le plus plaisir aurait été d'envoyer un bon coup de poing dans la figure de Smoker . Mais elle se contrôla , serra les poings et le suivit dans la jungle .

Et la journée passa très vite , tous les groupes qui les attaquèrent se firent battre sans exceptions .

La nuit tomba et ils durent chercher un abris , mais cette fois-ci ils ne réussirent pas a trouver un abris aussi confortable que la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient passé leur nuit . Ils durent donc dormir par terre dans une clairière .

Ils mangèrent en silence , Hina paraissait toujours d'humeur exécrable et ne daigna même pas de dire un seul mot à Smoker .

Le lendemain , lorsque Hina ouvrit les yeux , un bon gibier cuisait sur le four .

Elle se leva et Smoker lui tendit un morceau .

-Tu es levé depuis longtemps , demanda Hina .

-En fait je n'ai pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit .

-Acquis de conscience sans doute , répondit Hina .

Mais Smoker remarque que la colère avait disparu de son visage , elle était calmée .

Après avoir mangé ils se mirent en route pour le camp , ils devaient y être pour 16 h .

Quand ils arrivèrent ils remarquèrent que beaucoup de recrues étaient dans un état bien pire qu'eux deux , parmis ces recrues se trouvaient Shoji et Kyosuke qui avaient les yeux au beurre-noir , et de nombreux hématome sur tout le corp .

Ce soir-là toutes les recrues étaient regroupées dans la cour du camp , en plein milieu se trouvait un grand panneau sur lequel était inscrit le nom de ceux qui avaient réussi .

_1__ère__ place : Smoker et Hina ._

_2__ème__ place : …_

…

_71__ème__ place : Shoji et Kyosuke ._

Hina sourit , Shoji et Kyosuke ne reviendraient pas à l'académie .

Le colonel Osaki lui-même vint les féliciter , au fond de lui le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la détermination d'Hina , cette femme était une battante , quand à l'homme il était très fort , dès qu'il les avaient aperçus le colonel avait sut que ces deux là avaient un énorme potentiel .

Cette nuit là les 140 recrues , reprirent la mer .

-Hina j'ai quelque chose pour toi , dit Smoker une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans leur cabine .

-Ah bon , qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre pour toi , un mousse me l'a donnée car il ne te trouvait pas .

-Merci , dit Hina en prenant la lettre , je la lirai dans mon bain .

Elle entra dans la salle de bain . Smoker alluma deux cigares , prit un livre et commença à lire .

Au bout de 2 heurs Hina n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain et Smoker se dit que ça faisait beaucoup de temps pour prendre un bain . Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et dit :

-Hina , t'as bientôt fini ? Ya pas que toi qui veut se laver .

Pas de réponses .

-Hina ? Réponds moi !

Toujours pas de réponses .

- Hina ! Si tu ne réponds pas je défonce la porte .

Pas de réponse .

-Très bien je t'aurai prévenue !

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la salle de bain . Smoker entra et le spectacle qu'il découvrit resta a jamais gravé dans sa mémoire .

Hina était là , assise par terre au milieu de la pièce , un serviette de bain nouée autours d'elle , ses longs cheveux roses encore mouillés . Ses yeux rougis fixaient la lettre , qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante . Elle ne bougea même pas lorsque Smoker défonça la porte .

-Hina ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Hina leva lentement les yeux vers Smoker , une larme coula le long de son beau visage et d'une main tremblante elle tendit la lettre à Smoker .

Smoker la prit et la lut .

_« Mademoiselle Hina , « _

_Nous avons l'immense tristesse de vous annocer le déces de votre mère , de votre père ainsi que de vos deux sœurs , ainsi q'une de vos proche , une certaine mademoiselle Kuesha . Votre village a en effet été attaqué par des pirates ont nous ignorons le nom du chef . Ces pirates ont exécuté de nombreuses autres personnes de votre village ._

_Toutes nos sincères condoléances ._

_« K.P « _

Smoker s'assit à côté d'Hina et la serra contre lui , il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela , mais il ne regretta pas son geste .

-Je suis désolé pour toi Hina , dit il , Hina posa sa tête contre le torse de Smoker et se blottit contre lui .

-Morts … ils sont tous morts … à cause de pirates , murmura-t-elle .

-Hina…

-Et dire que je n'ai même pas sut leur dire à quel point je les aimais , et que la dernière fois que je les ais vu , ont venait de se disputer …Ma mère trouvait que devenir marine n'était pas une bonne voie pour une jeune fille de 17 ans … Tous mon village a été choqué qu'une jeune fille quitte sa famille pour entrer dans la marine , tous sauf mademoiselle Kuesha , elle , elle me soutenait , mais maintenant elle est … elle est morte .

Et Hinz éclata en sanglot , ses larmes coulaient le long du torse de Smoker

-Sois forte , murmura Smoker .

Elle continua de sangloter dans les bras de Smoker , et pendant longtemps ils restèrent ainsi , dans la salle de bain , Hina avec son essui autours d'elle en train de pleurer dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait désormais plus que tout comme son ami , son appui , son meilleure allié .

Quand elle se calma un peut Smoker lui prit la main et la guida hors de la salle de bain .

- Viens , tu dois dormit maintenant .

Elle se laissa guider par Smoker , elle ne se rhabilla même pas , elle resta comme ça , avec son essui autours d'elle .

Elle s'écroula sur son lit et lorsque Smoker voulu regagner le sien , elle ne lacha pas sa main .

-Reste avec moi , murmura-t-elle .

Smoker s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras .

Et tout se passa très vite , Hina se sentit écrasée par la présence que dégageait Smoker , puis elle sentit les lèvres de Smoker contre les siennes , elle ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autours du coup de Smoker .

Ce fut un moment magnifique malgré le drame .

Puis Smoker murmura .

- dormons .

Hina lui sourit , et ferma les yeux .

Smoker , lui , ne s'endormi pas , il était tellement bien , là avec Hina contre lui , il aurait vraiment aimé continuer à l'embrasser , mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment , il regarda le visage endormi d'Hina , oui elle était vraiment belle et oui il aimait vraiment cette femme . Depuis qu'il l'avait vue si faible lorsque elle s'était faite tabassé par Shoji et sa bande , la haine s'était transformé en amour , pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien .

Il regarda encore une fois le visage d'Hina , puis s'endormi .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors ? j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre , mais sachez que ce n'est que le début de ma fic , j'ai encore plein de chapitre a recopier sur mon ordi …_

_Bon désolé pour ceux qui aimaient bien Shoji , c'est vrai on ne va plus entendre parler de lui pendant un bon bout de temps , mais ne vous en faites pas Hina et Smoker le croiseront encore dans la suite de ma fic ._

_Vous vous demandez tous ce qu'il y a dans le prochain chapitre hein ? Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Hina et Smoker vont enfin se rendre à l'académie du Q.G de la marine sur Grandline , mais Smoker devra faire une choix . Lequel ? héhé à voir dans le prochain chapitre ._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ( et continuez à lire ma fic )_

_Xxxxxxxlove-in-a-bottlexxxxxxxx_

_PS : merci beaucoup a Kaerla pour son commentaire , c'est chouette de de voir que mon histoire plait . Alors merci beaucoup !! ( et oui Shoji est bien un personnage que j'ai inventé )_


	5. Un nouveau départ

**Chap 5 : Un nouveau départ .**

Hina passa le reste du voyage dans la cabine , elle ne mangeait presque pas , les seuls moments ou elle paraissait un peux mieux étaient quand Smoker était avec elle , Smoker savait qu'elle s'en remettrait , Hina était une femme forte , sa force de caractère était époustouflante .

Depuis la nuit ou ils s'étaient embrassés ils n'avaient plus reparlé de leur baiser , ils essayaient de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé .

Hina se demandait jusqu'ou allait son affection pour Smoker , certe elle l'aimait beaucoup , et puis quand elle l'avait embrassé elle s'était sentie tellement bien , elle avait réussi a faire sortir de sa tête la mort de sa famille et de Mme Kuesha . Mais elle savait qu'a la marine les sentiments n'avaient pas leurs place .

Quelques heures avant l'arrivée à l'académie , Smoker rejoignit Hina dans la cabine .

-Nous allons bientôt arriver , tu devrais te préparer , dit il .

-C'est déjà fait , dit elle en sortant de la salle de bain .

Elle était comme avant , maquillée , avec son air de supériorité sur le visage , ses longs cheveux roses tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules , il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peine sur son visage , elle débordait à nouveau d'énergie , cette incroyable énergie qui est tellement admirée à l'académie .

Elle s'approcha de Smoker , et soupira en remarquant qu'il fumait encore .

-Oh , Smoker , arrête de fumer , tes cigares font beaucoup trop de fumée .

-Je fais ce que je veux OK ?

-Hina énervée .

Smoker sourit , Hina était vraiment redevenue comme avant .

-Pourquoi souris tu ? demanda Hina .

-Ca te regarde ?

-Hina en a marre !

-Marre de quoi ? De ton mauvais caractère ?

-Pas du tout , c'est de toi dont Hina a marre .

-Pffff , bon le capitaine , veut nous voir sur le pont .

-Allons y .

Ils montèrent sur le pont ou ils furent rejoint par les autres recrues , le capitaine commença son discours , Smoker s'éloigna , il s'ennuyait ferme , il détestait ces stupides discours . Il s'éloigna des autres recrues et retourna dans la cabine .

Là , a sa grande surprise , il découvrit Hina , assise sur son lit , tenant une photo dans sa main .

Elle sursauta quand Smoker entra dans la pièce .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle .

-Je peux te retourner la question , répondit Smoker .

Hina soupira , regarda la photo et pendant une fraction de seconde Smoker crut voir de la tristesse sur son visage .

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda la photo , c'était un portrait de famille , dessus on voyait un homme grand , avec une moustache , il avait les même yeux foncés que Hina . A côté de lui se tenait une femme , souriante , avec ses cheveux roses noués en chignon . Au milieu se tenait 2 petites fille , l'une d'elles avait les cheveux roses et l'autre les cheveux blonds .

Et devant les deux petites filles était assis Hina .

-C'est ta famille , dit Smoker .

-Oui , ma mère ,mon père et mes deux petites sœurs Jewelryet Laîka .

-Pourquoi ces pirates les ont-ils tué … et mes petites sœurs …elles n'avaient que 8 ans …

-Hina… dit Smoker .

Hina tourna sa tête vers Smoker et dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas je m'en remettrai .

Et elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Smoker et lui sourit .

Et tout recommença , elle se sentit à nouveau écrasée par la présence que Smoker dégageait , elle sentit à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes , elle passa ses bras autours du cou de Smoker et ils s'embrassèrent , combien de temps ? Ils n'en savaient rien , ils en avaient perdu la notion .

Au bout d'un moment Hina se détourna et dit :

-Smoker , tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de faire ça , si nos professeurs l'apprennent on risque de se faire renvoyer de l'académie .

-Pffff , je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux , répondit Smoker , et de tout de façon comment veux tu qu'il l'apprennent ?

-… tu as raison .

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau , oui elle aimait tout en lui , il était sa drogue et une fois qu'elle avait commencé à en consommer elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer .

Smoker commença à déboutonner son chemisier , elle se laissa faire .

-Nous sommes de mauvaises recrues , murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire ironique .

-Tu as raison , murmura Smoker .

Elle lui enleva sa veste en cuir …

Plus tard .

-Smoker , je crois qu'on ferait bien de se rhabiller , on devrait bientôt arriver à l'académie .

Smoker soupira . Il embrassa Hina espérant lui faire oublier l'heure , mais ça ne marcha pas .

-Smoker , soit résonnable …on devrait vraiment se rhabiller .

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte , sortit du lit , prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Smoker se leva et se rhabilla , ensuite se dirigea vers Hina , la prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le coup .

-Smoker … Ho , après tout ce n'est pas pour quelques minutes de retard …

Smoker passa sa main dans les longs cheveux d'Hina , qui l'embrassa.

-Smoker ! Hina ! hurla le capitaine qui se trouvait sur le pont , vous êtes en retard .

-Désolé , dit Hina , nous avons eu un imprévu .

Le capitaine lui lança un regard haineux , il leurs en voulait toujours d'avoir réussi a surpasser son fils qui désormais travaillait comme matelot 2ème classe sur un navire de Easth blue .

Hina lui lança un regard suffisant .

-Quels genre d'imprévus , peuvent justifier 20 minutes de retard ? demanda le capitaine .

-Capitaine , terre en vue , cria un des matelot .

-Bien , Smoker , Hina , vous parlerez de ça avec le directeur .

Et le capitaine s'éloigna .

Une fois à terre toutes les recrues se dirigèrent vers la cour de l'académie .

Là , les professeurs le directeur leur annonça que l'entrainement et les cours reprenaient le lendemain , ensuite il se dirigea vers Smoker et Hina .

-Smoker , Hina , venez avec moi dans mon bureau .

Une fois dans le bureau les directeur les fit s'assoir .

-Le capitaine du navire m'a dit que vous aviez agressé sn fils . Je vais donc devoir vous donner une punition , de plus il m'a dit que vous lui aviez manqué de respect Smoker , et malheureusement ce n'est pas la première fois que vous manquez de respect à un de vos supérieur , je suis désolé mais il va peut être falloir que je vous renvoie de l'académie à cause de ça .

-Pffff , ne me dites pas que vous croyez ce …

-Ca suffit Smoker , dit à la grande surprise de celui-ci Hina , ça ne sert à rien de me couvrir , elle se tourna vers le directeur , c'est moi qui ai agressé Shoji , Smoker n'y est pour rien , ce jour là j'étais de mauvaise humeur et quand j'ai croisé Shoji dans le couloire et qu'il m'a insulté j'ai eu envie de me défouler un bon coup .

-Quoi ? dit Smoker , qu'est ce qui te prends de raconter ça ?

-Taisez-vous Smoker , dit le directeur , hé bien , miss Hina , vous me décevez beaucoup , néanmoins , vu que c'est votre premier « déli » je ne vous renvoierrez pas , mais sachez que si vous recommencez , je vous renvoierez pour de bon de la marine . Maintenant retournez dans vos chambre .

Hina et Smoker sortirent tout les deux , une fois dehors Hina s'éloigna rapidement mais un écran de fumée lui bloqua le chemin , elle soupira et se retourna vers Smoker .

-Idiote , dit celui-ci , qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire que c'était ta faute alors que tu n'y étais pour rien , maintenant à la moindre erreure tu risques de te faire renvoyer .

-C'était ça ou bien tu te faisais renvoyer de l'académie , et puis tu me connais je ne fais jamais d'erreurs .

-Et alors ? J'aurais préféré me faire renvoyer de l'académie , maintenant ils t'ont mise dans la même catégorie que moi .

-Et alors ? C'est mon problème , j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait et je ne regrette rien .

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre .

Plus aucun écran de fumée ne lui barrait le passage maintenant . Elle se retourna et le regarda longuement .

-Smoker … je … je ne voulais pas te perdre , dit elle .

Il ne répondit rien .

- Oh ! Hina ras-le-bol , Hina en a marre , je vais me coucher , dit Hina , toi et ta stupide fierté masculine .

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla dans sa chambre . Elle s'écroula sur le lit et regarda le plafond , elle ne comprennait plus rien à Smoker , il l'avait sauvée le jour ou Shoji l'avait agressée , elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire accuser de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait .

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre , rien de tel que de l'air frais pour se remettre les idées en place .

Elle s'allongea dans le lit , la présence de Smoker lui manquait , mais quand elle pensa à lui , la colère revint , lui et sa stupide fierté .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte , elle ouvrit et se retrouva en face de Smoker , elle le laissa entrer et referma la porte .

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec son air de supériorité .

-Je suis désolé pour tantôt , dit Smoker .

Hina le regarda fixement , elle se rendait compte que Smoker faisait un véritable effort en admettant ainsi sa faute et elle fut touchée .

Smoker sortit deux cigares de sa veste , les allumas et commença à fumer .

-Smoker , ne fumes pas ça ici , dit Hina .

Elle se dirigea vers lui , lui arracha les deux cigares de la bouche et les jeta par terre , puis elle attira Smoker par la nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement , passionnément .

Smoker posa ses mains sur les hanches de Hina et profita au maximum de ce moment , il aimait tellement Hina , désormais la vie sans elle à l'académie lui paraissait impossible .

Il déboutonna son cardigan , elle fit glisser sa veste en cuir , il l'embrassa dans le cou .

…

7 mois plus tard …

Smoker ouvrit les yeux et sentit la présence du corps d'Hina contre le sien , cette nuit encore il était venu la rejoindre dans sa chambre , voila déjà depuis 7 mois que leur relation avait commencé et même si des fois ils se disputaient , ils s'aimaient toujours autant .

Il souleva la couette et sortit du lit , il se retourna et regarda Hina , elle était tellement belle .

Il prit ses vêtements et alla se doucher dans la salle de bain , un fois lavé et habillé il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans le longs cheveux roses d'Hina .

-Hina , réveille toi , dit il , c'est la fin de notre année à l'académie de Easth blue , et le directeur doit nous dire quelles recrues partiront pour l'académie du Q.G

Hina ouvrit les yeux , lui sourit , frissona et enroula les couvertures autours d'elle .

-Désolé de te gacher le spectacle , mais il fait drôlement froid , pour un mois d'aout c'est bizarre .

Elle frissona encore une fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain , une fois qu'elle fut habillée et maquillée , elle et Smoker se dirigèrent vers la cour .

-Voici maintenant 2 ans que vous vous êtes enrôlés dans la marine , dit le directeur , pour l'instant vous êtes 140 recrues , mais seulement les 50 meilleures recrues iront à l'académie de Marinford , le Q.G de la marine , sur Grandline . Là-bas ce sera dur , au bout d'une année beaucoup d'entre vous auront déjà abandonné , c'est pourquoi nous n'y envoyons que les meilleures . Je vais citer le nm de ceux qui on la chance d'être pris .

Les élèves prit sont : Hina , Smoker , …

Personne ne fut très surpris que Smoker et Hina soient pris après tout , n'étaient ils pas les meilleures recrues de l'académie . De plus , c'était rare de voir un groupe aussi soudé qu'eux deux . Et beaucoup de recrues se demandaient si ils n'étaient peut être pas plus que de simples amis . En effet , toutes les recrues se souvenaient de la rumeur qui avait circulé à un moment , comme quoi un recrue aurait vu Smoker , au matin , sortir de la chambre de Hina , et que lorsque Smoker aurait ouvert la porte de sa chambre , la recrue aurait remarqué que le lit de Smoker n'était même pas défait .

Smoker quitta la cour et se dirigea vers sa chambre .

Grandline … c'était situé tout près de sa ville natale , Logue Town .

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par l'entrée d'Hina dans la pièce .

Elle lui sourit , s'assit sur le bord du lit et dit :

-Ca va être notre dernière nuit ici , le départ pour Marinford est prévu pour demain .

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa , Smoker lui caressa la joue et lui rendit son baiser .

Hina se dégagea de son étreinte , elle était toute pâle et claquait des dents .

-Ca va ? demanda Smoker

-Non , depuis ce matin je me sens toute bizarre , je …

Et elle s'évanoui .

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors vous vous demandez ce qu'il va arriver Hina , hé bien à suivre dans le prochain chapitre ._

_Désolé , je sais que j'avais dit que dans ce chapitre-ci Smoker et Hina allaient aller à l'académie du Q.G de la marine mais , le chapitre était trop long donc j'ai du le couper en deux , désolé ._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (et continuez à lire ma fic )_

_Xxxxxxxxlove-in-a-bottlexxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_PS : n'oubliez pas de mettre des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ._


	6. Marinford

**Chap 6 : Marinford .**

Smoker rattrapa Hina juste à temps , il mit sa main sur son front , elle était brulante de fièvre. I

Il la prit dans ses bras et courru jusqu'à l'infirmerie .

L'infirmière examine Hina , elle paraissait soucieuse et dit :

-Elle a plus de 42° de fièvre et regradez , elle remonta le chemisier d'Hina et montra a Smoker une grosse tache violette sur le ventre d'Hina .

Smoker , fut surpris , car Hina n'avait pas cette tache au matin .

-Elle a dut se faire pique par une mouche Tsugzy , et la piqure s'est infectée , heureusement l'infection ne date que de quelques heures , je vais pouvoir la soigner mais elle aura besoin d'au moins une semaine de repos complet .

-1 semaines ! s'exclama Smoker . Mais demain nous devons partir sur Grandline .

-Je suis désolée , mais si elle prend la mer dans cet état elle risque de mourir , je ne peux pas la laisser partir .

L'infirmière prit une seringue , fit une piqure à Hina et s'éloigna . Smoker regarda Hina , non il ne pouvait aller sur Grandline sans elle , sa décision était prise .

- Smoker , dit Hina d'une voix faible en ouvrant les yeux , ne t'en fais pas pour moi , vas sur Grandline .

-Je n'irai pas sur Grandline sans toi , même si pour ça je dois rester ici un an de plus .

-Smoker ! Ne fais pas l'idiot , pourquoi …

-Parce que je tiens à toi , alors pas question de partir sans toi , je vais voir le directeur et lui dire que je reste ici .

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la port .

-Smoker ! Ne fais pas ça crétin !

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce et dit :

-Calmez vous mademoiselle , n'agravez pas votre cas !

Ignorant sa remarque , Hina se leva , mais à peine levée , elle vascilla et s'écroula sur le lit .

-Mademoiselle ! Calmez vous , cria l'infirmière .

-Smoker ! cria Hina , ne fais pas ça .

Smoker l'ignora et sortit de la pièce , puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur .

Quelques minutes plus tard …

-Comment ? Vous ne partez pas sur Grandline demain ? Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Vous êtes une de nos meilleures recrues , vous vous rendez compte du gachi ? dit le directeur .

-Oui , mais je me rends compte aussi que j'ai des priorités .

-Ah bon ? Et quels sont ces priorités ?

-Une personne qui m'est chère ne peut pas faire le voyage et je ne partirai pas sans elle .

-Smoker , vous savez que la marine et les sentiments ne vont pas ensemble , quand on entre dans la marine il y des choses auxquelles l'on doit renoncer , l'amour en fait partie.L'amour est une faiblesse et la marine ne tolère pas la faiblesse .

-…

Tout à coup , un marine fit irruption dans la pièce .

-Monsieur , dit il , j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle , le navire que le Q.G devait nous envoyer pour chercher les recrues est bloqué au port de Tamarix , à l'est d'Alabasta à cause d'une tempête , il ne saura pas reprendre la mer avant une ou même deux semaines .

-Pfff , très bien , allez prévenir les recrues que le départ est reporté , répondit le directeur .

Le marine sortit de la pièce .

-Je suppose que dans 2 semaines miss Hina sera guérie , dit le directeur , mais je vous aurez prévenu Smoker , à l'académie de Marinford les professeurs ne fermeront pas le yeux sur vos petites visites nocturnes à miss Hina . Vous pouvez partir .

Smoker sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie .

Hina dormait , mais Smoker voyait bien qu'elle allait mal , alors que d'habitude elle débordait d'énergie , ici elle était toute pâle et sur son front perlait des goutes de sueurs , il toucha son front , elle était toujours aussi brulante .

-Votre amie est coriace , dit l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer , on a dut lui administrer 3 calmants pour qu'elle s'endorme .Elle essayait de vous courir après alors qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ça , mais malgré tout elle se relevait quand même . J'ai même du utiliser la force pour qu'elle reste dans son lit .

Smoker prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit d'Hina . L'infirmière sortit . Smoker caressa le visage d'Hina , et prit le main de celle-ci dans la sienne .

Il passa le reste de la nuit à l'infirmerie , il ne voulait pas quitter Hina.

Hélas , vu que leur départ était reporté les recrues devaient quand même s'entrainer cette semaine là . Smoker quitta donc l'infirmerie à contrecœur .

Cette journée dura une éternité pour lui , il s'ennuyait ferme , sans Hina les entrainements n'avaient aucuns intérêtes , il battait tout le monde .

Quand ce fut la fin des cours il alla directement à l'infirmerie .

Hina était réveillée quand il entra elle lui lança un regard noir et dit :

-Hina est furieuse , vas t'en .

Smoker ne l'écouta pas et s'assit sur le bord du lit .

-Le départ est reporté à dans 2 semaines , dit il .

Une expression d'intense soulagement apparu sur le visage d'Hina , mais lorsque elle parla à Smoker ce fut d'une voix dure .

-Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Tu aurais du rester un an de plus à cause de moi , !

-Et alors , c'est mon choix .

-Crétin !! Et si plus tard tu étais promu et pas moi , que ferais tu ?

-…

-Smoker , promets moi de ne jamais renoncer à une chance de progresse dans la marine à cause de moi .Si tu ratais la chance de ta vie à cause de moi …

-Je te promets , dit Smoker .

Hina prit la main de Smoker dans la sienne et l'attira vers elle .

-Je t'aime , lui murmura-t-elle .

-Moi aussi je t'aime .

Smoker s'allongea à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui . Il aimait ces moments ou ils ne fesaient rien à part jouir de la présence de l'autre .

Au bout d'une semaine et demi , Hina fut complètement remise et put enfin quitter l'infirmerie .

Et enfin , à la fin de la deuxième semaine , les 50 recrues partirent pour Grandline .

Alors que le bateau s'éloignait Hina regarda une dernière fois l'académie , et Hina eu un petit pincement de nostalgie , cette académie était remplie de souvenirs . Smoker était debour à côté d'elle , elle le regarda et se demanda si il pensait la même chose qu'elle . Smoker prit la main d'Hina dans la sienne , il savait ce qu'elle ressentait , il la connaissait tellement bien .

Il s'éloigna d'elle et descendit dans la cabine , il alluma 2 cigares et laissa le tabac faire son effet .

Au soir Hina vint le chercher et lui dit :

-Smoker , vient vite on arrive à Red Line , on va bientôt franchir Reverse Mountain .

Smoker sortit de la cabine et monta sur le pont avec Hina et là devant eux deux se dressait Redline , tellement haute que l'on en voyait pas le sommet .

-Waouw , murmura Hina .

Ensuite le bateau entra dans le canal et remonta à toute vitesse le canal et puis fut projeté à toute vitesse dans le airs , plusieurs recrues tombèrent à cause de la vitesse , mais Hina et Smoker , eux , ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce , ils étaient tous les deux debout , immobiles , contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux , Grandline , la plus grande mer du monde .

Enfin , le bateau retomba dans le canal , qu'il redescendit à toute vitesse . « Les choses sérieuse commencent maintenant » se dit Smoker , et Hina se disait exactement la même chose .

Ils restèrent encore un peux sur le pont , avant de rentrer dans leur cabine ils aperçurent une « island whale » , une des plus grande baleine au monde .

-Combien de temps doit durer le voyage ? demanda Hina une fois qu'ils furent dans la cabine .

- environ 3 semaines , répondit Smoker

-3 semaines , ça nous laisse le temps de faire beaucoup de choses .

-Comme quoi ? demanda Smoker .

-Comme ça , dit Hina en l'embrassant sauvagement .

Le voyage passa très vite pour Hina et Smoker , ils passèrent près de royaume et de villes très connus , Drum ou régnait un roi tyrannique , Alabasta ou la petite princesse Vivi venait de fêter ses 1 ans , Water seven ou ils virent le célèbre Puffing Tom , Enies Loby l'île de la justic , et enfin ils arrivèrent à Marinford , le Q.G de la marine .

Ils se rendirent tous dans le hall et au fil de la journée arrivèrent au port de Marinford d'autres bateau , avec à bord les recrues des académies de North blue , South blue et West blue . Au total ils étaient 200 recrues , et sur ces 200 recrues il n'y avait qu'une seule femme : Hina .

Ce soir là , toutes les recrues durent se rendre dans la cour de l'académie , là-bas sur le balcon central se tenait un homme , il était très grand , massif , et avait une énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage , il portait un long manteau sur lequel était écrit le mot «justice » .

- Soyez les bienvenues , recrues , dit il , je suis le contre-amiral Ishigo , c'est moi le directeur de cette académie , vous allez passez un an ici et sachez que se sera très dur , beaucoup d'entre vous abandonnerons . ALORS QUE CEUX QUI ONT PEUR PARTENT MAINTENANT !!!! LES MAUVIETTES N'ONT PAS LEURS PLACE DANS LA CITADELLE DE LA PAIX , LA SEULE QUI DEFENDE L'ORDRE DANS CE MONDE DE PIRATES !!! LES CIVILS ONT LE DROIT D'ETRE FAIBLE , POUR EUX CE N'EST PAS UN CRIME , LA JUSTICE EST LA POUR LES PROTEGER , ET NOUS SOMMES LA JUSTICE . N'OUBLIEZ PAS NOTRE DEVISE : LA JUSTICE ABSOLUE !!!

Après ces mots , il quitta le balcon et les recrues se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres , enfin si l'on peut appeler ça une chambre , c'était un grand dortoir avec 100 lits superposés séparés par des tentures , rien à voir avec les chambres individuelles et confortables de l'académie d'Easth blue . Sur le chemin , certaines recrues saluèrent Hina en ayant malgré tout un geste de recul , comme si ils avaient peur qu'elle leurs envoie son poing dans le figures .

-Tu les connais ? demanda Smoker .

-C'est les recrues qui étaient avec moi quand j'étais à l'académie de North blue .

-En fait , pourquoi as-tu changé d'académie , demanda Smoker .

A ce moment Smoker aurait juré que Hina avait tressailli .

-Oh , rien d'important , dit elle .

Mais Smoker sentait qu'elle mentai , mais il n'insista pas , elle avait choisi de ne rien dire , et il respectait son choix .

Hina et Smoker s'installèrent dans un lit superposé situé tout au bout de la pièce , tout près de mur . Il n'étaient séparé que par une tenture des recrues à côté d'eux et entendaient tout ce qu'elles disaient .

-Pas très pratique pour passer la nuit ensemble , souffla Hina à Smoker .

Il y avait aussi une autre problème , la salle de bain , c'était des douches communes . Heureusement , Hina réussi à convaincre les professeurs de la laisser prendre une des salles de bains individuelle qui normalement était faite pour les professeurs .

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher , après avoir tiré la tenture afin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité , Hina alla rejoindre Smoker , dans le lit du dessous et se blottit contre lui . Smoker l'embrassa fougueusement , et Hina lui rendit son baiser . Smoker commença à lui enlever sa robe de nuit , mais Hina se dégagea .

-Tu es fou Smoker ? chuchota-t-elle . Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ou même nous voir !

-Et alors , dit Smoker .

-Enfin Smoker ! Je ne veux pas faire ça en public !

-Techniquement , avec le rideaux personne ne peut nous voir .

Hina soupira .

-Hina désespérée .

Smoker sourit , l'embrassa et la serra contre lui , mais il n'insista pas .

Le lendemain , Hina se rendit compte que contrairement aux recrues de Easth blue qui avaient fini par la considérer comme une égale , les recrues des autre académies avaient visiblement du mal à croire qu'une femme puisse être à l'académie du QG .

Lorsqu'elle traversa le dortoir pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain , plusieurs recrues la contemplèrent comme si ils avaient devant les yeux un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant , d'autres sifflèrent sur son passage , elle leur jeta un regard dédaigneux et continua son chemin .

Quand tout à coup , un homme d'un vingtaine d'année avec une hache à la place de l'avant bras lui barra le chemin .

-Salut ma jolie , dit il en lui passant son bras autours des épaules d'Hina , c'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Morgan .

A suivre …

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Love-in-a-bottle : alors vous vous demandez tous comment va réagir Hina , he bien à suivre dans le prochain chapitre !!! Dans ce prochain chapitre il y aura une baston avec un enjeux important …_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ( et continuez à lire ma fic XD ) _

_Xxxxxxxxxxlove-in-a-bottlexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_PS : et n'oubliez pas de mettre des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic_


End file.
